What Happened To You
by sarah278
Summary: When Blaine goes missing Kurt is depressed and Burt will not allow him to stay home alone so forces Kurt to come to a slave auction where he see's a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

What Happened To You

Summary: When Blaine goes missing Kurt is depressed and Burt will not allow him to stay home alone so forces Kurt to come to a slave auction where he see's a familiar face.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

17th of March 2011

Blaine's POV

I looked over at as Kurt as we pull up outside my house, I feel sick dread i don't want to go Kurt is my family i am nothing to the people behind those walls. 'are you ok?' i hear Kurt question pulling me from my thoughts 'Yeah hun i'm fine just tired' i lied not meeting his gaze 'Are you sure, your know you can tell me anything don't you' he knew me to well 'Yup everything is fine i promise' i give him a sad smile 'Right i better go, I love you much' I say pressing our lips together 'i love you more' he grinned kissing me but more heated this and tongues are slowly introduced when we pull away i say 'not possible i love you way more' jumping out the before he can argue with me. When i reach the door i turn and blow a kiss at him which he catches in his hand and places it over his heart and reverses out of the drive.

Before i even have a chance to open the door it swings open to reveal my father with a face of thunder 'get inside now!' Before i have a chance to react i'm being pulled through the door the collar of my shirt, he slams me against the wall 'what the fuck to you think you are doing? who the hell was that boy? do you not remember what i said would happen to you if you were going to be a faggot?' he questioned me, i did know what he said but i never thought he would go through with it. He pulls me closer towards him and heads butts me in the nose causing blood to come pouring out, he pushes me on the floor and kicks me in the stomach till i can't breath. Just when i think i'm about to pass out he stops and pull me to my feet. 'Go and say goodbye to your mother. She is in the front room them we are leaving, this is your fault you know' I do as i am told walking into the front room and see my mum sitting on the couch tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked up at me and opened her arms out i allow myself to fall into embrace as she ran her fingers through my hair she says 'oh Blaine baby, why couldn't you just behave i'm gonna miss you soo much' she sobbed 'Then stop him please don't let him take me, i'm scared mummy' i begged as she cradled my head 'You should have just behaved Blaine. John can you come and get him now' He stomped into the room and grabbed me by hair dragging me to the door as i could quite get my footing 'mum mummmmmyyyyy please don't let him do this to me please i love him, i need him mum please.' My father dragged me out of the front door and pushed me out the front door and too the car, he pushed me inside and slammed the door crushing my ankle with a sickening crunch causing me to let out a loud scream of pain and my father to smirk as he proud of himself.

After a five hour journey we finally pulled up out side a very tatty and ugly building i didn't recognize it but considering what my dad had said i knew what it was, it was the place they kept slaves that were going to be sold at auction. 'get the out of the car boy, there is no way of avoiding this' a part of me wanted to put up a bit of a fight show him how angry i was but i knew that it would just cause me more pain so i climb out and followed him to the building with as much confidence as i could muster.

As we walked into the building any confidence that i had left me when i saw the man sitting at the front the desk 'Micheal it's good to see you man. I'm sorry to keep you up at such an ungodly hour but i can't take having this scum in my house tainting my family anymore' he pulled me forward by my arm so i was in view of this Michael person 'Thats fine, don't worry i will not tell anyone he is your son i will say that i just them i found it outside with note saying he was someones unwanted slave. i cringed as he refered to me as it, I am a human being.'thank you so much you have no idea how much i appricate this. and with that he left and Michael gave me a sickening grin he grabbed me by top and and gave a rough tug making me follow him down a long hallway and pushed me face first on the concrete. He slammed the door behind him leaving me in complete darkness. I close my eyes trying to forget about the amount of pain i'm in all that will make it stop is thinking about the beauty that is Kurt my gorgeous boyfriend and the hope that one day i will see his face again. 'Goodnight Kurt i love soo much baby' i whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys thank you for all your favorates and alert. Sorry it has taken a while for this chapter i've had some family troubles but this chapter is quiet long and i couldn't really find a appropiate place to end it. So leave me some reviews and let me no what you think. Thank you and i promise next chapter will be posted soon

* * *

><p>March 17th 2012<p>

Kurts POV

Its been one hole year since Blaine went missing and i miss him just as much a when he first left. Everyone told me that i woud get over and in time things wouldn't be so bad and my love for Blaine will disapear well clearly that wasn't gonna happen if i wasn't over him even a little bit by now i was never going to be and i was going to spend the rest of my life lonely cause if i wasn't with Blaine i wasn't with anyone.

I look to my left at my bedside table and see a picture of me and Blaine on our first date over two years ago it was the best day of my life and one i would never forget. I pick up the frame and kiss Blaines face 'god please come home baby i love you soo much.' I hear foot steps coming up the stairs i know it's my dad it's only us again carol and finn left in may when finn had told to me to get over it and i snapped punching him in the face untill dad found me and pulled me off him I said they had to leave i didn't want him in my house and dad agreed. 'Kurt buddy i'm going to go now i want you to come with me please' he said sitting next me on the bed and running his fingers through my hair 'Dad i don't want to go out you know what day is don't you' of course he knew i wasn't going to let him forget everyday i said how long he had been gone 'Yeah i do thats why i wont you to come get you out the house for abit ok bud' he gave a small smile i know he means well i don't want to go but i also know he wont leave me alone 'ok fine give me five minutes to change, he just nodded and left placing his hand on my shoulder as he left. I slipped on a pair of jeans, a t shirt and hoddy i don't bother dressing up anymore i have no one to impress.

The drive was long and tiring and filled with forced conversation so i decided to put in my head phones in to avoid any awkard questions he still doesn't know what to say to me. We pull upside a posh, grand looking building over a year i would have appricated it but now i don't care. 'Why are we even buying a slave dad? it's stupid and unfair' i ask genuinlly wanting to know the answer 'Cause you don't clean anymore and i hate doing it so i just want someone to help around the house we'll treat them real nice, like family ok no punishments if they break anything or something like that, but i just have a little help they wont do everything i promise' i don't reply i just nod and climb out of the car heading into the building.

We walk upto the front desk 'hello how may i help you?' asked a women at the front she probably late thirties but looking to bad for her age 'hello i wanted to by a slave' my dad replied politely 'ok certainly sir if you like to follow me she got up from where she was sat and walked down a long hallway till reached a large arched door which she pushed open the room inside didn't match with the rest on the building i was a massive room with grey walls and cages like you find at a kennel some were cieling and other were just about big enough for someone to stand up in and the width was reasonably large about the size of two people laying down. It made me feel sick looking at the slaves inside of them, how could someone threat another person like this 'would you like a male or female' a voice pulled me out of my thoughts to see a large man standing infront of me with large grin on his face 'oh umm male please' my dad answered 'of course' said the sales man as he walked further down the hall 'this is our male section, i'll leave you to look around please feel free to ask any questions you may have' he smiled politely and walked back to the entrance 'oh god dad i hate this' i whispered grabbing his arm 'i know bud lets just choose one a get out' i walk a little further into the room trying to pick one and get out of here. Inside each cage there was one person most of them skinny and bruised my heart went out to them i wanted to adopt all of them and set them free but that would be to expensive. I walked passed five ceiling height cages before i came to the smaller ones the males in side looked more cramped then females the cages must of been a bit small cause the people inside were by know means large. Lots of the slave look at me when i go passed like they are trained to do, i reach the end cage and see a mess of curly hair i coud recognise anywhere. My heart skips abit it had to be Blaine it just had to be there is know way it wasn't him 'Blaine' i wispered causing the boys head to fly up i was to scared to look up and see if it was him i so hoped it was and it wasn't at the same time. Thats it i have to do it i look and see those gorgous hazel eyes i could recognise them anywhere it is him. I cann't help the smile spread across my face as he aproaches the bars and places his hand through the gaps i grab it and bring to face kissing it. I don't want to let go so i shout 'dad we have to get this one' i can't let the guard know that is going on he wont let us have him. My dad taps a guard on the shoulder and points towards me and both walk up to us me 'this one then' i nod he unlocks the door grabbing Blaines hair and pulling him out of the cage and drops him infront of me 'i'll go get the paper work' he says as he wonders off, dad still doesn't say anything just crouches down infront of Blaine and whispers 'pretend you don't know us for now they can't know what is really going on just stay calm' and then he stands back up pulling me to my feet as he he can see the guard return. 'this is all filled in you just need to sign at the bottom and your ready to go' he passes the paperwork to my dad and approaches Blaine giving him a rough tug on his hair 'stand up now you lazy maggot' and pulling him to his feet he takes the paperwork off my dad and passes him his copy 'will that be all' he says politely we both just nod 'very well its this way out' he points to the way he is about to walk but turns to Blaine and gives him a rough kick in leg 'move' he pushes him again making him move. The horrible man walks us all the way to car and gives us a wave as we drives away.

As soon as we have turned the corner i pull Blaine into my lap and hold him close we just cry and hold one another no one says a word until we pull up outside my house. We all get out the car and into the house as soon as the door shuts my dad places his hand on my shoulder 'why don't you to go upstairs and talk to awhile.' Burt may not understand much but he does know when people their privacy, we did as we were told and went to my room. Once the doors were shut i climbed straight on the bed and held out my arms so Blaine could position himself in them just like we used too. Neither of us said anything for a long time we just cuddled but i knew we needed to talk so slow sat up causing blaine to get into a similiar position next to me 'i missed you' i whispered not wanting to startle him 'i missed you too, i thought about you everyday your all that has kept going' i brought my hand to run it through his hair but retracted again when he flinched away 'sorry you startled me' he whispered 'Blaine can you tell me what happened you don't have to of course' but i just really hope you do, i wanted to add but i didn't want to force him. 'ok i'll tell you but first promise me something?' his voice shaking 'of course anything, anything you want' i replied in slightly panicked voice 'just don't leave me...please' he cried 'i love you' a sad smile spread across my face 'i love you too baby, I'm never going to leave you. Your not getting read of me that easily' he let out a slight chuckle at the last took my hands in his 'ok i guess i'll start from the begining after you dropped me off i went inside and my dad was furious and he started to beat me really agressively, then he told me to go and say goodbye to my mother cause i was leaving she said she loved but she didn't even try to stop him. He put me in car and drove for hours he was taking me to slave training place he dragged me out the car and gave me to this random guy who locked in a room with no window or light. Everyday for a month he would train me to cater for people needs in everyway.' i cut him off there 'when you say every what do u mean?' i knew the answer but i didn't want to believe it 'well whatever they wanted like cleaning, entertainment, stress relief and sexually' the last two were whispered but i heard them anyway. I took his hands again and placed a kiss on them letting him know that i was still here i so desperately wanted to kiss his lips but not yet. 'I get what you mean by sexually and we will come back to that later but what do you mean stress relief?' i was genuinly curious about this one 'like for my owner to beat me, say they had a bad day they could come home and just beat me till they weren't stressed anymore' he was no longer even looking up his head was bowed but i could see the tears in his eyes and knew he didn't want to talk anymore so i didn't press it. 'I no how about you take a nice bath hey and then we can cuddle and watch a film after yeah?' i smiled and lifted his chin so he would look me in eyes 'Mulan?' he questioned with the first really smile that i've seen since been reunites 'Of course sweety' i stood from my bed and pulled him towards the bathroom.

I turned on the taps and turned to Blaine 'Do you want me to leave while you bathe?' i questioned 'NOO!' he almost shouted 'but um can you help me to um take my top of please it's kind of painful to move my arms above my head' My heart sank i hadn't even thought about the injuries he may have 'of course do you want that t-shirt though' he shook his head 'ok hold on one sec' i open the cupboard and pulled out a pair of scissors and walked back of then i saw the look on his face and he was on his knees in front of me 'I'm sorry please please hurt me i no it was alot to ask of you please don't' he begged grabbing my legs 'Blaine darling i'm cut your t-shirt off for you so you don't have to lift your arms' i stroked his face and pulled him back to his feet 'oh sorry he sat back on the toilet seat and blushed. As i snipped away at his t-shirt began to see his injuries the whip marks, the bruise, the scars and his rib sticking out 'god we need get some food in you don't we baby' and with that i helped him stand remove his underwear and get in the bath 'not to hot' i questioned, he just shook his head and started to relax. I sat with Blaine through out the hole bath only helping him when he needed to reach certain places like his back but with everything else he was fine, i did however notice him wince when he tried to wash his buttocks i will have to check that out later (if he is ok with that of course). After twenty minutes in the bath the water had began to get cold so Blaine climbed out and i stuck my arms out wide holding the towel against my body playfully as he walked into my arms i wrapped the towel and arms around him and held him close to me 'I love you' i whisper into his hair 'even with all my scars? and im not going to be comfortable having sex or anything with you for awhile' he buried his face in my neck as if he was trying to hide from me 'i no baby boy, but yes i all of you and the scars will heal and be less noticable and even if they don't i will love them cause they are a part of you' I felt him smile against my shoulder 'come on let get you dressed' we walked into my room and i guided him to the bed and pushed him down before going to my draws and pulling out some pyjamas for him 'Kurt please' i heard him wimper 'what's the matter hunni' i kneel infront of him 'it hurts it hurts real bad and i can't get it to stop i'm scared' he cried bowing his in shame 'what hurts baby i can't help unless you tell me' i'm pretty sure i no why his in pain but im not going to say it it might scare him off 'my bum it stings real bad after the guard last night he, he was beating me with a stick and cause i kept clenching he put um, um ginger root i think it was in me to stop me from clenchin' up and it still burns.' i broke my heart he sounded so child like and broken i just wanted to hold him 'would you like me to look for you?' i didn't get a reply he just nodded his head shyly 'ok baby could you lay on your stomach for me' he did as he was told and i had to try not to look at his back which was scared and bruised beyound belief. I gently placed my hand on his bum cheek pull them apart gently to inspect the damage it was bright red and sore 'yeah baby it's very red hold on a sec i'll be right back don't move.' i returned from the bathroom with a cold wet cloth 'this is going to be cold ok' i gentally placed the cloth in sore area a held it there 'is that better' i gently rubbed my hand on his back not enough to hurt but to provide some sort of comfort for him 'yeah' i smiled after ten mintues reached to take the cloth 'we'll do it again tomorrow but if it is still bad in couple of days we will have to take you to doctor' i tell him 'no i dont want anyone else down there please kurt kurt dont make me go please..' i cut him off 'ok ok breath no doctor ok no doctor i will look after you just me ok' he nodded in response 'come on i'll help you put your clothes on' and i did as i had said then i pulled back the covers 'climb in' he cralwed under the covers and just as i was about to say i was going to get some food there was a knock at the my dad entered carrying some toast 'hey Blaine are you ok?' he said gently 'yes thank you mr hummel thank you for bringing me home with you' he looked up at my dad 'well im glad to have you here Kurts had a face like a slapped arse since you left' he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with his hand 'dad please oh my god' he just chuckled and blaine joined in this time 'well i made you boys some toast, Blaine be sure to eat it slow and drink water as i'm guessing by the size you haven't had much in the way of food' 'thank you mr hummel' Burt just smiled and left the room 'how are about we put on mulan, make sure you that slowly i don't want you to throw it back up' Blaine just knodded in response. I walked over to the dvd and inserted the disc before going back to the linnen closet and pulling out some spare duvets. I made myself a bed on the floor before sitting on the bed next to blaine who had finished his toast and was now drinking his orange juice. We just sat in silence for about half an hour when Blaine looked at me 'I love you' he whispered then bowed his head, my heart dropped he still loved me 'i love you too' kissed him on the cheek close to his lips but i didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, he just smiled and layed back against the pillow, as his breathing began to steady turned off the dvd player and climbed into my make shift bed on the floor and letting myself fall into a deep sleep for the first time in over a year.


End file.
